Ladynoir July 2017 - Ride-or-die
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 8: Ride-or-die! - A new akuma named Roller Coaster is rollercoasters all around and forcing people on them. When she makes Paris' heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir ride them it sadly turns out to not go the way she had hoped.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Ride-or-die**

"WHOOHOO!" Ladybug and Chat Noir cheered as the rollercoaster they sat in raced through the city of Paris.

"This is not right! You're not supposed to be having fun with this!" the newest akuma named Roller Coaster screamed angrily.

She was a girl who had wanted to get onto a rollercoaster really bad but couldn't because she was too short and when she protested people mocked her and told her it would be too scary for her anyway.

Now she was creating her own wild rollercoasters and forcing people to ride in them.

When the heroic duo appeared they fought a bit without much luck before Roller Coaster offered them a deal.

If the heroes went onto the twenty craziest rollercoasters she could make up without getting sick Roller Coaster would surrender peacefully.

The heroes were understandably skeptical at first, asking how they could be sure she wouldn't let the rollercoasters crash of have the safetybars break but she reasurred them every rollercoaster was safe or else it wouldn't be a good one and she only made great ones.

When her enemies agreed they got in the front seat of their first rollercoaster and off they were.

Roller Coaster had obviously expected they would right away be screaming in fear and begging to be let off but instead she only heard excited screams and laughter.

It turned out Ladybug and Chat Noir loved rollercoasters and were having the time of their lives as they went from ride to ride.

They happily went from rollercoaster to rollercoaster without showing any signs of wanting to stop, no matter how many loops, twists, turns and nosedives the rollercoasters made.

In fact, every rollercoaster only seemed to pump them up more for the next one!

Right now they were in the twentieth and last rollercoaster for the deal and just like with the others the heroes were only laughing and cheering.

Roller Coaster did everything she could to turn their joy into terror but it was useless and soon the twentieth came to a stop and a grinning Ladybug and Chat Noir hopped out.

The only real damage the rollercoasters seemed to have done was mess up their hair a little.

"Whooh! That one was even more _claw-some_ then the other! Ready for the next one, my lady?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug as he offered his arm to her.

"Heck yeah!" she nodded and linked their arms together and togeth they practically skipped over to the shocked Roller Coaster.

"Alright, we're ready for the next one!" Ladybug cheerfully announced.

"Yeah and please don't hold back!" Chat Noir agreed.

Roller Coaster's jaw fell as she stared at the heroes who were literally bouncing in excitement.

"That's the the twentieth rollercoaster." she told them softly and they pounted at her.

"What?! Now that's a real _cat-astrophe_! We're really done already?" Chat whined, ears saging against his head.

"Come on now! You shouldn't give up just like that! I mean, twenty isn't such a high number so why don't you make it _fifty_ rollercoasters or something?" Ladybug tried to encourage their supposed enemy of the day but she only broke the girl's spirit even more.

"No..." she said as she slowly shook her head.

"Here. Take my flyer." she handed them a flyer about a new rollercoaster, obviously the akumatized object.

"Hey, hang on! Don't give up!" Ladybug panicked while Chat Noir rubbed the akuma's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"AHHH! WOULD YOU JUST DO YOUR JOBS ALREADY?!" Chloé screamed as the rollercoaster she was trapped in zoomed past them.

Both heroes rolled their eyes before Chat decided to just take the offered piece of paper and ripped it in half, allowing the butterfly to escape so Ladybug could purify it.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." she waved the now white butterfly away before looking at Chat.

"Is it wrong that I actually didn't want to cleanse this one?" she asked, feeling a little ashamed of herself for thinking like she was.

"You know... You haven't really cleansed city yet so the rollercoasters are all still here..." Chat trailed off as he gestured all around them and Ladybug perked up.

"Another round in rollercoasters number seven and thirteen?" she suggested.

" _Purr-fect_! I love if when you read my mind!" Chat nodded happily.

" **AHHH! WOULD YOU JUST DO YOUR JOBS ALREADY?!** " multiple voices all around them screamed.

"Alright, alright! Geez! Miraculous Ladubug!" Ladybug groaned as she summoned millions of magical little ladybugs that got rid of the rollercoasters and turned Paris back to normall again.

"You know, we could Always go to a real amusementpak together." Chat said.

"Chat-" "I know, I know! We can't go out together because of the whole secret identities and stuff!" he cutt Ladybug off, feeling like he already knew what she was going to say.

"Actually I was going to say yes." Ladybug said and Chat looked at her in surprise.

"I've got some new hoodies a while ago that we can wear along with some sunglasses to hide our faces." she explained and Chat's face lit up with a bright smile.

" _Meow-velous_ , my lady! It's a date!" he cheered and she laughed.

"Sure, we'll discuss when we'll go, which amusement park, when and where to meet up and all that stuff later tonight. Also, if we go together, please try to keep the puns to a minimum, Kitty." she told him.

"You know I can't make any purr-omises, Bugaboo!" he grinned and she shook her head goodnaturedly.

"This was one of the most fun akuma." she said, looking at where the girl sat as police explained what happened to her.

Chat Noir nodded and said "Yeah, a real ride-or-die day with my ride-or-die partner!" and she laughed.

With the plan being made and not really being in the mood to be swarmed by fans the heroes left the scene quickly.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
